(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming unit and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Some image forming apparatuses have charging rollers for charging photoconductors. In such an image forming apparatus having charging rollers, toner on the surfaces of photoconductors may be transported to the positions of the charging rollers without being released, and external additive added to the toner surface may be attached to the charging rollers. If the external additive is attached to the charging rollers, a defective image may be formed.